The Story of Johanna Mason
by TeamKatniss7
Summary: Johanna Mason was the weak, sniveling tribute from District 7, who turned out to have "the wicked ability to murder." This is her story during the 68th annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Chapter 1 **

The Reaping doesn't scare me. For a lot of people it keeps them up at night and they dread the day, but not me. Some people train there whole lives for it and are so positive there going to win, until they don't. I know some people who come up with a clever plan for if there Reaped, but if I'm Reaped I'll come up with something on the spot, I'm good at that. I might worry about it one day when my little sister will be old enough, but she's only 7, so for now I don't need to worry.

* * *

I wake up to the soft patter of rain on the roof and the sound of Genevieve hopelessly trying to fix the dripping hole in the roof. I get out of beds and pull on my clothes for work. In district 7 your required to work in the forest when you reach the age of 15. Since I'm 17 I've been helping supply the Capital with lumber for 2 years now. Ugh the Capital. Even the thought of them makes me sick. I sit on the side of the bed a slip on my boots. On my way out I stop and pull my long brown hair in to a ponytail. You could say I'm pretty in a plain kind of way. I have chocolate-brown hair, which falls to the small of my back and hazel eyes. I'm wearing a tank top that shows of my slim body and muscular arms, from chopping down trees all day. I slip out the door careful not to wake up my little sister, and run to the woods.

When I get there my boss, Bruno confronts me "Your late again Mason"

Bruno is probably in his 50's but he's still super strong and active. Everyone knows not to mess with him, he is a no-nonsense man.

If it was anyone but him I would argue but instead I just mumble "Sorry sir" I then go and grab my favorite ax and get to work.

Cutting down trees is hard work but you get used to it after 2 years.

After awhile my best friend Ian comes up and starts working by me. "Hey Joey"

"How many times have I told u not to call me that?" I reply without even looking at him.

"How many times have I called you it?"

"About a million"

"About a million then" he answers with a smile.

I just shake my head and continue working. Ian has been my best friend since we started working together 2 years ago, when I was 15 and he was 16. He's tall with shaggy blond hair and muscular arms from working with an ax for 3 years. He's the only one who gets me, he's the only one I have. My mom left my dad when I was 13 and my little sister was 1. I haven't seen her since. I guess we weren't good enough for her. My little sister Mia doesn't even remember her, but I remember clearly the day she left. She said she was going out for the day and she just never came back. We later found a note from her telling us she was leaving. My father was miserable for a while, but then he met Genevieve, my stepmother.I hate her. I hate her and her perfect twins and the perfect life her and my father has without me. I hated that she could make my father forget about my mother and me. Ever since Genevieve and her twins Mayflower and Sebastian came into are lives Mia and I suddenly aren't good enough. Sure the twins and Genevieve were nice enough, but I wasn't. I refused to let them into my life. My father told me I was being selfish, but I think he was. He gave up our quiet life with us for the "perfect" life with Genevieve. A few days after they met, they packed in and moved into our house and it hasn't been the same ever since. I haven't been the same ever since.

* * *

**Sorry I know its short I'll try to make the next one longer. Please tell me what you think!**

**-TeamKatniss7**


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

**Chapter 2 **

Ian and I usually work from about 5:30 to 5:00 on the weekends, but since it's the Reaping we were allowed to go home early and clean up. It's a good thing to be cause we were all covered in dirt and tracking mud everywhere. I say goodbye to Ian and slowly make my way home.

When I get home I purposely leave my boots and track mud though Genevieve's perfect home. When I walk through the door I see Genevieve putting Mayflowers blonde hair into a complicated up do. God she's so prissy I can't wait for her to turn 15 and she'll have gone work in the woods. I bet she won't even be able to pick up an ax without being in danger of breaking a nail. I accidentally snort and acknowledge them of my presence. Dang it there goes my chance to sneak in. Genevieve turns and looks me up and down. I happy to see she looks disgusted by the amount of dirt and mud on me. God she's stupid doesn't she know this will be her precious twins in a year? I kick of my boots and walk past her to my room.

"Hey! Pick that up Johanna!"

I just ignore her and lock the door to my room. I look in the mirror and see I look absolutely disgusting so I go to run a bath. We might not be as poor as district 12 but we still can't afford hot water so I have to take my bath in cold water. After I get out my nicest outfit, a simple brown dress and black flats. I decide to take my hair out and let it flow down my back. After I slip out the door and to Mia's room. I walk in and see her playing with her dolls on the floor.

"Hey Mia Pia" I call using my silly nickname for her

"Jo!" She runs towards me and I pick her up

"Have you been in here all day silly"

"Yep"

"It's so pretty outside why don't u go play out there?" I ask

"Mayflower and Sebastian were playing with their friends out there"

I don't respond, I know how much they scare her.

"Lets get you all pretty" I finally say

"Yay dress up!"

I smile "Yep"

After we get her all dressed up she sits on the bed and I brush her long black hair.

"What if you get picked?" she asked quietly.

She may seem like a little kid but she understands things pretty well. Genevieve and my father need to be more careful about what they say around her.

"I don't know"I respond

"But if you don't come back then I'll be stuck with...them" I could hear the fear in her voice.

I hug her "It will be ok. I promise" I take her hand and we walk to the Town Center, together.

At the center she goes with father and I go to sign in. I walk to the group of 17 year olds and stand there. Even in a crowd I'm always alone. I suddenly wish Ian were the same age as me. I scan the crowd looking for him and my eyes land on Mayflower and Sebastian, there surrounded by a huge group of friends. I shake it off and continue looking for Ian.

Finally I find him in the huge crowd. "Good Luck" I mouth. He offers a small smile and then it's time to start.

The mayor comes up on stage and reads the same boring speech as always. I zone out until our escort walks on stage her name is Kashia and this year her hair is dark purple, bone straight an falls down to her hips. She's wearing bright purple eye shadow and lipstick and I'm pretty sure I see purple contacts. I'm guessing there's a theme going on.

"Helllooo District 7!" she drags out the hello like every year and like every year no one looks entertained. She introduces herself and then gets to the point

"Ok ladies first" every girl in the town center hold their breath and waits.

Kashia sticks her hand into the bowl and reads in a loud clear voice "Johanna Mason"

Every eye in the town center somehow finds me and the wheels in my brain start turning. I think for a split second and then dig my nails into the palm of my hand until I start to cry. Not quietly but very loud. The Peacekeepers come to take me to the stage and I slump my shoulders and try to make my self as small as I can. I'm thankful I wore my dress with sleeves because it covered my muscular arms and made me look very slim and small. I continue sobbing and when the Peacekeepers push me on the stage I quickly disheveled my hair. I slowly walk to Kashia and hope I look scared. I stand next to her

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the crowd" She says

"J-Johanna M-Mason" I say in a stuttering voice

"How old are you Johanna?" "S-Seventeen" I stammer

"Really?" she looks genuinely surprised "I though you were younger"

Good so it's working. "

Ok a big round of applause for Johanna Mason!"

There's little clapping and I know what everyone is thinking; we'll never see her again.

"Ok it looks like its time for the boys!" Kashia's voice cuts through the silence like a knife.

In the crowd I can see Mia crying her eyes out and my father tearing up. Genevieve just looks bored and the twins don't seem to know what to think. I find Ian in the crowd and I'm surprised to see he's crying, Ian never cries. Ever.

Kashia pulls out the name and reads, "Chad Barker" I scan the crowd and see a huge, buff guy making his way through the crowd. He has to be at least 6"4 with spiky black hair. Perfect my 5"3 will look ever smaller compared to him. He comes and stands next to me and I make a show of looking up at him and crying all over introduces him and then has us shake hands

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the District 7 tributes for the 68th annual Hunger Games!"

Loud claps follow that statement. It looks like they think there going to have a victor this year, just not the one they were expecting.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! If I get good feedback I'll continue. **

**~TeamKatniss7**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes

**Chapter 3**

We're then escorted off the stage and into the rooms in the Justice building where we get to say goodbye to our loved ones. I'm taken to one room and Chad is taken to a room down the hall. I sit down on the couch and look down at my hands, theres bloody nail marks from we're my fingers dug in. I really don't know where the weak idea came from but i think it will work. I will be able to fly under the other tributes radar until the very end. I just need to keep up the act and that means not telling anyone, not even Ian. To start the tears again I bit the inside of my lip until I taste blood and the tears start to flow. Good. I slump over and sob as loud as I can. I hear the door open but I pretend not to notice and cry even louder.

After a minute I hear someone clear their throat and I look up to see my father, Genevieve and the twins, of course he had to bring them.

"Where's Mia?" I ask in a raspy voice. Perfect. I'm getting better at this.

"She wanted to see you alone" My father responded still not moving away from the door, just incase he needs to make a quick getaway. That's pathetic and that's coming from the girl pretending to cry every time I see a camera.

"What do you want?" I say in a voice that's almost sounded like my own. Dang it. I make myself start crying again.

"I want to say goodbye to my daughter" he says defensively.

"Yeah right you have a new daughter" I say pointing to Mayflower " I haven't been your daughter in over 4 years"

"That's not true!"

"Uh huh if you'll excuse me I have to go. I'm kinda going to be in a fight to the death" It actually sounded kinda funny the way it was phrased, but I couldn't let them know that so I start crying again. God at the rate im going I'll be all out of tears before the games even start.

"Harold maybe the kids and I should talk to her" Genevieve said in what I'm guessing to be a soothing voice but whenever she talks it just sounds like hissing. He nods and leaves the room without a second glance.

Genevieve walks over to me with the twins trailing behind her like little baby ducks,"Well, well, well, it looks like somebody finally got what she deserves huh?" She says with a smile "Little miss Johanna's not strong enough to survive the Hunger Games is she?"She asks in a mocking voice.

Oh if only she knew, then she wouldn't be talking to me this way. It's ok she'll see, they'll all see. They'll learn not to walk over me anymore. As much as I wanted to break the act and show her how strong I really am, I know it will all be worth it in the end, so I dig my nails into my palms and for what I know wont be the last time I start to cry.

The Peacekeepers then come and take Genevieve and the twins away and the door opens to show Mia. "Jo!" She has tears streaming down her face and looks like a mess and that's probably what I look like, but worse. I want to comfort her and tell her that there's a chance that I might come home, but I don't do I just hug her until the Peacekeepers drag her away

"I love you!" I manage to cry out before she's out if my sight, hopefully not forever.

The Peacekeepers come in to tell me I have one last visitor and then open the door to reveal Ian. I was wondering if he would come. He comes over to me and pulls me in for a bone crushing hug. Then he pulls away and looks me in the eye and says, "You need to be strong. You need to act strong for the cameras then maybe you can get some sponsors"

How ironic. If only he knew I was purposely not acting strong for the cameras. I don't need sponsors I've taken care of Mia and I for 4 years ever since my father stopped caring, the way I see it this is easier, it's one less mouth to feed. And the killing, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I just give him a watery smile and one last hug before the Peacekeepers take away the only other person who I care about.

* * *

**What do you guys think? It would mean a lot if you comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**~TeamKatniss7 **


	4. Chapter 4 The Train Ride

**Chapter 4 **

After Ian was taken away I mess up my hair and rub my eyes until there red and puffy. The peacekeepers then come in and take me to the Train, where I go and stand next to Chad. There were cameras everywhere so I slumped my shoulders and let the tears fall freely. After what seemed like for ever Kashia helps us get on to the train and were off. On the train we meet our mentor, Blight, a tall man who reminds me of Bruno. There both tall, muscular and despite the fact that there older, there both in great shape.

He then tells us he need to evaluate us for our strengths and weaknesses he first goes to Chad and studies him and then finally asks, "Ok so what are your strengths"

Chad responds almost immediately "Sword fighting, axes, brute strength, I'm good with practically any weapon"

Honestly I'm not that impressed, but I can't let him know that so I let out a whimper and he looks pleased with himself.

"Ok what about you?" Blight turns and asks me.

I look down and mumble, "Nothing"

"I bet you can do something"

I just shake my head. He looks disappointed and tells us to go to the living room. When we get there he turns on the TV and tells us were going to watch the reaping.

From district 1 there was a pretty 17-year-old girl with Chestnut colored hair, who looked about as dangerous as a fly, named Missy. There was also a tall muscular tribute named Xavier who seemed threatening. Cameron and Jaymes from 2 both looked threatening. They were both tall, muscular and mean looking. District 3 passed with nothing interesting, and the boy from 4 didn't make an impression, but the girl Faye seemed tough so I decided to watch out for her. There was a 13-year-old girl from district 5, named Finch, who seemed like an easy target and her partner wouldn't be a problem either. I felt bad for the tributes from 6, they were 14-year-old twins named Robin and Russ. It's awful how the Capital can tear apart a family like that and being that family and knowing that you will never see one or both of your kids again. Then it was our turn, I watched my name getting called and me breaking down in tears. If I didn't know any better I would think I was weak and scared, which is exactly what I'm going for. After that there wasn't anyone very interesting.

At the end of the tape it was time for dinner. The second we sat down, multiple Avoxes came towards us with trays filled with more food then I have ever seen in my life. Right when the Avox set the food down in front of Chad he started shoving his mouth with as much food as he could. After a few minutes I excused myself saying I wasn't hungry. Hopefully Chad would pass on the message to the other tributes of how small and frail I am. When I got to my room I ordered as much food as I could and had the Avoxes bring it to my room.

When they got there I turned to them and said threatening, "Chad and the others better not find out about this ok?" they looked shocked but agreed.

As I ate I watched the reaping over again and studied the tributes. I went to bed going over the tributes in my head and making sure not to underestimate anyone. Because I know first hand not to.

* * *

**Sorry I know its really short! I had some trouble on this chapter for some reason. Please comment!**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	5. Chapter 5 The Capital

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I woke up to the "loveliest" sound ever.

Kashia was knocking on my door screaming in her ridiculously high voice, "Were here! We're here! We're in the Capital!"

I wanted to scream at her to shut up, but I couldn't do that with our blowing my cover, so I said in my sweetest voice, "Ok! I'm getting up"

I slip out of bed and pull on the first outfit I can find and let my long hair drape over my shoulder. Now that I think about it my hair will be a real problem in the area I'll have to do something about that later. When I get down to breakfast I'm the first one downstairs so I quickly eat as much as I can before Kashia, Blight and Chad get down.

A few minutes later they enter the dinning room. "Oh Johanna, how long have you been down here?" Kashia asks me

"I just sat down" I respond in a small voice.

They all help themselves to food but I don't touch anything.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Johanna?" Kashia asks it her false cheery voice.

"I'm not hungry" I quietly respond.

After everyone finished breakfast we entered the Capital. It was amazing! Bright colored buildings and millions of Capital idiots at every street corner waiting for us. Idiots. Don't they have anything better to do then get attached to these tributes each year, watch them die and then repeat the next year. It makes me sick, but they can't know that. I go stand in front of the window and let the tears fall from my eyes. Then I smile shyly and wait. When we get to the Center of the Capital Blight tells us were going to meet our prep team and stylists. Great just what I want to do, be butt naked in front of a bunch of total idiots.

Do these people ever shut up? The whole time they have been ripping the hair off my body they have been happily chatting away. I could have held in my tears but I let them flow freely. When I first saw them I almost couldn't hold in a snort of laughter. There was three of the craziest women I have ever seen. One had bright orange skin, hair and eyes. Another had a colorful afro with every color in the rainbow and the last had green wavy hair down to her but and way to much blue lipstick babbled on and on about fashion trends and how somebody showed up at a party wearing the same outfit as last year. The horror! Honestly I was just focusing on not breaking my cover and ripping their faces off.

After what seemed like forever it was finally time to meet my stylist. Her name is Platina. She had waist length hair, half platinum blonde and half raven black.

When she came in she looked me over and finally said " Well you're not completely hideous"

I barely held back a snarky comment and just smiled shyly at her.

"Huh, no response I guess you really are as weak and spineless as they say"

Usually I'd feel insulted but I'm just happy that the message of my weakness is being passed around.

"Ok let's get you ready for the opening Chariot Ride" She finally says breaking the silence.

I pray to god that she's a bad stylist.

Well it looks like my prayers have been answered. I'm wearing a tree costume, how original. It's perfect! No one is going to remember me dressed like this! I walk down to the Chariots with Platina and find that we're the last ones down. I scan the room and find even though a lot of the costumes are stupid, we look the worst.

The prep team help me and Chad on to the Chariot and he towers over me, this is going perfectly. We have to wait for a bit, but then District 7 is finally called. We ride out and are greeted with loud cheering. I look down at my feet and awkwardly twiddle my thumbs. Finally all the Chariots are out and President Snow gives his speech. Then we take one last lap around and were done.

The stylists and Kashia try to reassure me that I did great but I know there lying. I did awful. Perfect.

* * *

**I know I use the word-perfect a lot haha sorry. I hope you like it!**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	6. Chapter 6 Training

**Chapter 6 **

After the Chariot rides I went back to my room and ordered dinner from the Avoxes. With the knives they gave me for my food I practiced my target practice.

The next morning it was time for training, I ordered food in my room,like usual, from the Avoxes and went downstairs. After breakfast, where I didn't eat anything, Kashia took Chad and 1 down to training. We were the first ones down so we had to wait for a while before everyone else came. Finally after what seemed like forever we were excused to go to all the different stations. Since I couldn't do good at the stations without giving myself away, I decided to learn as much as I could about the other tributes. I went over to the fire making station, and pretended to be having trouble with it while I watched the others.

Missy, from district 1, seemed drawn to the knife station and her district partner, Xavier was great with throwing spears and bows and arrows. Both the tributes from district 2 were good with swords and the district 4 tributes of course were good with a trident. I saw that both tributes from 1 and both from 2 allied up together and surprisingly they asked Chad to join. That traitor. I hope I get to be the one to kill him, district partner or not.

After studying the tributes for a while I practiced my knots and did great with identifying poisonous plants and berries. Even though these aren't fighting skills they will help keep me alive considering I won't be getting any sponsors with the weak act.

After 2 days of working on my survival skills, it was time for the Gamemakers private sessions. I wonder what I will get. Hopefully a low score. That's probably a first.

All the tributes lined up as the gamemakers called us in one by one. After the boy tribute from 6 left , I was called in. I slumped my shoulders and walked in, in defeat. I avoided eye contact with the game makers and went straight to the editable plants section. Even though I knew them super well, I only answered enough questions right to barely pass. Then I went to the knots and very slowly made an okay looking noose. I decide I would at least try out some weapons. I stayed far away from the axes and went for the knifes. I'm not as good with knives as I am with axes but I have practiced a lot at night. I throw a few shots, only one actually hits the dummy and it's in the ankle. After a few more pathetic shots the head Gamemaker dismisses me. I catch a relieved look on his face before the door slams behind me.

We all gather around the TV later that night waiting for the training scores to be shown. Everyone was so excited when Chad told them that the careers invited him to join them, and no one was surprised when I told them that no one wanted me as an ally. Finally the training scores started. Missy got a 9, Xavier got a 10 and both from 2 got a 9. Kashia let out a sad sigh when the twins from 6 Both got 4's. I wonder why she's going to think when I get lower. Finally it was my turn. My picture showed up on the screen followed by the big number 3. Yes! I wanted to scream, but instead I burst into tears. Kashia try's to comfort me, but I just keep crying. I finally calm down enough to see Chads score an 8! That's a career score. I burst into tears again and run to my room.

The second I get there I stop crying. I'm getting better at this.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for all the good feedback! I hope you like it :)**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	7. Chapter 7 Interviews

**Chapter 7 **

Then next morning I order breakfast in my room, they probably will just think I'm still upset. But I'm the opposite of upset. My plan is going perfectly.

I practice my knife throwing again after I'm done eating. I throw a good one an it lodges right in the wall where I was aiming, then I hear a knock at the door. Crap! I run and quickly push all my food dishes under my bed and jump into bed.

"Come in" I yell in a scratchy voice.

To my surprise Blight walks in. He awkwardly says "Uh Kashia told me to come get you, we need to get ready for the interviews."

I just nod. He turns around to leave and he notices a glint of silver on the wall. Oh crap! I forgot to cover it up before he came in. How could I be so stupid!

"Whats that?" he asks pointing to the knife in the wall.

"It's nothing" I respond.

He goes over to look at it. "Did you throw this?" he asks.

I could deny it, but I decide that he might be able to help me. I jump out of bed, pull the knife out of the wall and point it at him all in one fluid motion. He looks beyond shocked.

I make my voice low and threatening and say, "Your not going to tell anyone, right?" I ask still pointing the knife at him.

"No" he responds "I just want to know the truth" he half demands, half begs.

"Fine" I reply happy to quit the act for a little. I pull the food from under my bed and help myself as I explain "It's an act"

"Everything?"

"Yep" I reply "The reaping, the tears, the bad training score, everything"

He looks impressed.

"Let me just tell you this though, if you tell anyone, you'll never talk again" I leave the threat hanging there and walk down stairs.

When I get downstairs I sit down at the table across from Kashia.

"Ok tonight is the Interviews!" Kashia exclaims in her overly bubbly voice "You will work with Blight on your angle and me on you poise and manners."

I silently nod. I can see Blight studying me now noticing things he wouldn't have noticed before.

He then speaks up "I'll take Johanna first, she obviously needs a lot of work"I look down embarrassed.

Blight takes me into a private room and the second the door closes I relax.

"Good you didn't completely screw it up" I say as I plop down on the couch.

"Wow your good" He says "Your so sweet and shy out there and here..." he trails off "That will be your angle then" He decides "You will act sweet and shy and quiet"

I nod "I can do that I say "Just make sure the stylists get me an outfit that matches my image" I demand.

He nods. Maybe telling him was a pretty good idea.

Blight did a good job he made sure my outfit was soft and feminine and when the prep team tried to put edgy makeup on me he made them stop. My dress is knee length,flowy and a soft green color. It's perfect, I hate it, but it's perfect.

All the tributes line up by district and we get started.

Missy was tough yet feminine, and altogether very likable, her partner was not. Xavier was mean and tough and going to get tons of sponsors. Cameron was pretty and perfect and vain and Jaymes was easy-going, funny and likeable.

After a while it was finally my turn. My name was called and I stumbled onstage and I sat down in the chair next to Caesar.

"Hello Johanna" he says when I sit down.

"Hi" I mumble quietly.

"So how have you been enjoying the Capital do far?"

"It's been good" I reply shyly.

"Okay whats your home life-like?" he asks

"I can't talk about home" I respond "not without crying" I let a few tears fall.

"Awww" the audience coos.

"Ok Johanna last question" Caesar announces "Do you have a strategy for the games.

"No" I respond "because I probably won't make it past the bloodbath" and with that I start to cry.

The buzzer rings and I leave the stage still crying.

* * *

**Ok I know her interviews short I just didn't really know what to write :P I hope you like it!**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	8. Chapter 8 The Games!

**Sorry I thought I had uploaded this one earlier, my mistake :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

That night I leave dinner early saying I'm to upset to eat. Before I leave Blight and i share a knowing look. I order dinner in my room, practice my knife throwing some more and think. I go over the different arenas in my head and wonder what this years will be. To become more aware of what might come I watch tapes of old games.

Most people are to worried or anxious to sleep the night before the games, but I go to bed with my mind alert, going over all the tributes in my head.  
The first thing I saw the next morning when I woke up was my prep team poking around my room.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice still thick with sleep.

"We were just waiting for you to wake up" one replies with her hands behind her back.

Whatever I don't care none of this is my stuff. As long as I don't get blamed, I didn't see anything.

They then help me into my arena outfit, a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt and a jacket that repels water and or snow. They decide to pull my long hair into a high ponytail and then they braid the ponytail.

One of them then turns to me and asks, "What is your token?" My token? Oops I guess I forgot one.

"I don't have one" I reply.

I guess there was something in my voice that kept them from questioning me so the just finished up and left in silence.

God there annoying, at least of I win I won't have to pretend to like them. I think that was the hardest part of the act.

The tributes first have to fly to the loading docks before we enter the arena. I get in the hovercraft with the rest of the tributes and see there all dressed exactly the same as me. I take a seat and someone comes around and injects a tracker in our arm, just so they can track each tributes every movement. After everyone gets their tracker put in we all got off the hovercraft and on to our separate loading docks.

I stand on my plate and watch as the tubes close around me and we all simultaneously start to rise. Here we go! We either win or die. It goes all black and then a white light appears.

When I adjust my eyes I see the arena. In front of me is a huge lake and on one side is a lush green forest. Perfect i've spent most of my life working in the forest or hiding out from Genevieve. To me the forest is like my second home. On the other side is the Cornucopia, surrounded by nothing but open space as far as the eyes can see.

Then Caesar's voice fills the arena "Ladies and Gentlemen let the 68th Annual Hunger Games Begin!" and the countdown starts "60, 59, 58, 57..."

We have to wait on our plates for 60 seconds before the "fun" begins. I study my surroundings, I see the careers positioned to run to the Cornucopia an others just preparing to run. A few feet away I see a blanket and a knife. I decide to go for it.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Go!"

I run as fast as I can and grab the blanket and knife. It looks like one of the careers are about to go for me, but decide to go for someone who seems like more of a threat. Big mistake. With that I sprint off into the safety of the woods.

* * *

**Here you go! The games have begun. For some reason this was one of the hardest chapters for me to write so I hope you like it :) **

**~TeamKatniss7**


	9. Chapter 9 Day 1

**Chapter 9**

I run as fast as I can and try to get as much distance as I can from the Cornucopia. After what feels like forever I stop running and study my surroundings. I'm deep into the forest and when I look back the Cornucopia is no where in sight. I decide my best plan is to find water, and shelter. I stuff my blanket in my pocket and hide my knife up my sleeve. Good now to any tributes I'll look like a weak target who fled the Bloodbath with nothing. For now I'm gonna lie low and let the numbers drop before I show what I'm capable of.

I run some more until I stop at a berry bush, I'm about to eat them but then stop. I think back to training at the eatable plants stations and I recognize them. These berries are deadly, one berry and I'm dead. I think for a minute and then slip a handful into my pocket and keep moving.

My top priority now is water so I keep moving until I'm lucky enough to stumble upon a pond, that's a little to convenient. I stick my hand into the water and drink until I'm not thirsty anymore. I'm about to pull it out when I feel something tugging on my hand. A giant fish with huge teeth starts tearing and ripping at my hand.

"Ah!" I grab a stick off the shore and quickly jab the fish through the eye.

I pull hand out of the water and see its all cut up and bleeding. I decide that the Careers are still probably busy at the Cornucopia and won't notice if I light a small fire. I cook up the fish and treat my wounds.

I bet the people of the Capital are a little confused but it doesn't matter, it's to late, the tributes don't suspect anything and that's all that matters.

Boom! All I hear was the cannon, it looks like the bloodbath is over. I listen to the cannons and count out 10 shots.

10 down 12 to go.

That night I sleep on the ground concealed behind a big bush. The blanket was totally worth it, I was super warm. I silently laughed at the though of the tributes who have to brave the cold with nothing. I'm later awoken by the sound of the nightly music, which means its time to see who died.

The first dead is the girl from district 3, the boy from district 4 and the boy from 5. The twins from 6 both died, it's sad that a family lost not one but two kids in one day. Then the girl from 9 and both from 11 and 12. The first day and 9 families are already going to be grieving.

It looks like the games are off to a good start.

* * *

**So sorry for the wait I've been super busy and i had writers block on this chapter. I know its kind of short so again sorry. Please review!**

**-TeamKatniss7**


	10. Chapter 10 The Careers

**Chapter 10**

The next morning I woke up and the first thing I did was groggily check my surroundings and make sure I was still alone. Well not really alone, your never all alone in the arena, they watch your every move.

When I stand up my face is almost completely concealed by the rat's nest I call my hair. I try to brush through it with my fingers and end up pulling out a lot of my hair, as well as a bunch of leaves. I realized how annoying it will be throughout the rest of the games and I decide my hair will have to go. I pull it back into a low ponytail down my back and pull out my knife. In one fluid motion I cut it all off. All that's left of my once long hair is short choppy pieces that fall a bit below my chin. It feels good. Its like I'm cutting away my innocence and weakness and changing into the person I really am on the inside. Tough.

I get all my stuff together and keep walking I decide that it's better not to risk it at the pond again. I'm guessing the game makers hadn't intended to be a source of food, more like a giant death trap. Who knows what else it might hold, I'm not taking any chances.

I walk for a few minutes, until I hear the cannon, followed by laughter. I stop in my tracks. Careers. I can't give myself away yet so I dive into the nearest bushes just in time. The career pack walks by completely oblivious to the fact that I'm not even 10 feet away from them hidden by these bushes. The pack consists of Missy and Xavier from district 1, Cameron and Jaymes from district 2, Faye the girl from district 4 and of course, Chad my "awesome" district partner.

They keep on walking and then decide to set up camp still in sight from we're I lay hidden in the bushes. I couldn't move from my spot In risk of being caught so I lay there, growing steadily more hungry by the minute, until they finally go to sleep. Chad was supposed to stay awake and keep watch but he fell asleep after a few minutes. A few minutes after he fell asleep a sponsor gift hit the ground with a thump. Luckily it didn't wake anyone. Even from my spot I could see a big number 7 on the parachute. So it look like Blight sent this. There's no reason for him to send this right after he fell asleep unless he meant it for me. He's more clever than I gave him credit for. He used sponsor money for Chad and gave it to me.

I get up and quietly sneak up to chads sleeping figure. Oh if only I could kill everyone of them right now it would be so much easier, but killing someone in there sleep is low, even for me. Anyways the second I stabbed one they would scream and alert the others, so I instead i decided might as well take some if there food. I discretely take some beef jerky from Cameron and some dried fruit from Jaymes. Then I grab the parachute and ran back to my hiding spot.

When I open it I was pleased to see a water bottle and a loaf of bread. I ate half the bread and drank a lot of water and rapped it up in my blanket along with the other food i took. I was about to leave when an idea hit me. I grabbed the parachute and filled it up with leaves and then added the berries into the mix. Then I left the parachute where it was before and climbed the tree above the careers and waited for the show to start.

It wasn't long until the careers started stirring.

When they were all awake, Faye started chewing Chad out "You were supposed to say awake you idiot! We could have been killed in our sleep!"

I wondered if Faye was the leader she sure talked like it. Even though she was petite, when she talked everyone listened.

"Hey look!" Xavier grunted pointing at the parachute.

Cameron picked it up and opened it. "A salad really?" She demanded "Is that all!" Cameron yelled at the sky, obviously talking to the sponsors.

"Whatever at least it's something" As well as the leader, Faye seemed to also be the voice of reason.

"Well I'm starving!" said Jaymes grabbing a handful and shoving it in his mouth. After a second he started turning blue

"What..." Faye started to say but was cut off when Jaymes fell to the ground. Dead.

Cameron screamed.

"He's dead!" Missy exclaimed in shock"What happened?He was fine a second ago"

Nobody had the answer and hopefully they never will.

* * *

**There you go! I made this chapter longer. I hope you like it and I hope you don't think its to similar to Katniss's games. Please tell me what you think!**

**-TeamKatniss7**


	11. Chapter 11 Deaths

**Chapter 11**

The careers packed up and kept moving so the hovercraft could collect Jaymes body, which was still a disgusting shade of blue. All the while they were still discussing Jaymes death, still unsure of how it happened. There Idiots, all of them. Hopefully they won't realize it's the berries and they will finish eating there "salad".

When they finally disappear from sight I slide down the tree and gather my supplies. I decide to check out Jaymes and see if he had anything useful on him. I check his pockets and pull out a piece of bread. Well it's better then nothing. Most people wouldn't dare taking something from a dead person, but this isn't most life or death. Here, you take what you can get.

I also have to get out of the way so the hovercraft can retrieve Jaymes so I start moving the opposite way of the careers. I decide that since the Careers are moving far away, it's safe to go towards the Coruncopia.

That night I camp out near the Cornucopia. It's the perfect place, there's a lake by the Cornucopia and at night I can camp out hidden by the canopy of trees above me. I wait for a while nibbling on a small piece of beef jerky while I wait for the nightly deaths. It wasn't long before it started.

The first one displayed in the sky was Jaymes, still as blue as before, I bet the other tributes are wondering how a career was out so early in the games. I can't help but smile at my clever little next one displayed was the girl from district 5, I think her name was Finch or something. I wonder if she was the victim of the Careers earlier today. The last one was the boy from district 9 and then the sky went black.

Only 3 dead.

That's a small number, it looks like not much happened today. I just hope my trick on the Careers left the audience satisfied for now. The second there bored the Capital will feel the need to bring us together, and that is not good.

I go over the 11 remaining tributes in my head and come up with, Missy and Xavier from 1, Cameron from 2, Zenn, from 3, Faye from 4, Me and Chad, Colbee and Mick from 8, and Grace and Dallas from 10.

Only 11 left, maybe this is easier then it looks.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, its probably the shortest chapter yet and i know that :P Please review! I love comments, there like sponsor gifts to me :) I'll try and update soon.**

**-TeamKatniss7**


	12. Chapter 12 Blood

**Chapter 12**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of screaming, in the arena that's expected, bad, but expected.

After eating barely anything for the last two days I was super hungry, so I finished the rest of the loaf of bread and another piece of beefy jerky. My water was almost empty so I went to the lake to refill it and I barely held back a scream. The lake was no longer filled with water it was full of blood! The gamemakers had replaced the water with blood. Now I'm pretty sure I know what the screaming i woke up to was from. Well water just became a very valuable source in the games, more important and rare than usual. I'm guessing that the gamemakers left one body of water pure hoping to bring us together.

I decide that waters to important at this point in the games to be without, so I packed up my stuff and trekked in to the woods hoping to find water. I though that instead of finding the water myself it would be easier to just follow the careers and let them lea me to it.

Well let me just say finding the careers was easy enough I just followed there footprints. For people who are so expected to win, they sure are careless. In a matter of minutes I was able to catch up to them and follow concealed by the trees.I studied them as I walked and I could see Missy covered in blood. It seemed that prissy Missy had fallen into the pond this morning. Then suddenly a glint of silver caught my eye and I noticed something I hadn't seen before. Chad who was trailing behind the group and in his hand was an ax! How could I have not noticed it before, that should be mine! I need to do something to get that weapon from him.

After what seemed like forever we found the pond and two unfortunate tributes who were drinking from was the 2 district 10 tributes Grace and Dallas. When they saw the careers their eyes went wide and the both scrambled to their feet. They tried to turn and run but were stopped by Faye who had snuck up behind them. She blocked their path and pulled out her knife with a wicked grin. As quick as lightning she slashed Dallas across the chest and then stabbed Grace in the stomach. Grace doubled over coughing up blood, while Dallas stumbled backwards right into Xavier's sword. Boom! One cannon. Grace lay whimpering on the ground in a pool of blood and it wasn't long before her cannon sounded. Boom! Well it looks like district 10 won't be having a victor this year. The careers laughed and then ventured off into the woods looking for near by tributes and to give the hovercraft some space to pick up the bodies.

When there gone I run towards the dead tributes and look through there stuff for anything useful. I'm lucky to find a water bottle which I fill up with my own. Then I run to the trees and wait for the careers. After a while the hovercraft take away Grace and Dallas and then silence.

I'm sitting there concealed by a bush when suddenly the district 3 tribute Zenn runs to the water. I decide that I should get rid of him. I quietly sneak up behind him and push him into the water. I remember this pond from the first day, how it was full of those huge fish with huge teeth. To the Capital it will look like I freaked out and didn't think I would actually kill him. Wrong.

After a second I could hear the ripping and tearing of Zenn followed by the cannon. Boom! I quickly jumped into the bushes and a few minutes later the Careers can running into the clearing looking flustered and confused.

"Who killed him?" Missy exclaimed pointing to the body in the water.

"It's probably those district 8 idiots" retorted Cameron "I mean who else is left other than that wimp Johanna? I don't even know how she made it this far!" she laughed.

They all agreed and went out to find Colbee and Mick leaving me to find somewhere to sleep in peace.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 12! Please comment! I hope you guys like it :)**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	13. Chapter 13 The Feast

**Chapter 13**

So much for sleeping in peace. I barely closed my eyes when I heard something. I quickly get up and access my surroundings. I hear a rustling in the bushes and before I can do anything a spear flys through the air right at my heart. I turn jut in time and it lodges into my shoulder. From behind the trees Colbee and Mick emerge. It seems like everyone's working in pairs. I pull the spear out of my arm and see its dripping blood. I was extremely lucky that it hit my left shoulder because that means I can still use my right arm. With out hesitation I take the spear and throw it straight throw Micks heart. Boom! One down one to go.

Colbee looks a mix of confused, scared and relieved when it looks like I don't have another weapon. Wrong. I pull the knife that has been concealed up my sleeve and point it at her. She try's to run but I throw my knife, it cuts through the air and hits her in the back. Boom!

The people watching now know that I'm not who I say I am, so I flash them a threatening smile and move so the hovercraft can collect their bodies. Now the only people left are Missy, Xavier, Cameron, Faye, Chad and me. Since there such a few us left the alliances are probably going to separate soon. Suddenly a voice filled the arena

"Hello remaining tributes!" The booming voice of Caesar Flickerman called out "I congratulate the 6 of you for making it this far and I would like to invite you to a feast!"

Of course. Each year they host a feast where you can go and fight over the food on the table. It's seems like the perfect time, since the alliances have broken off it makes it even bloodier. I decide that I'm not going to go. I will just hide out near the Cornucopia and watch the show.

I eat the rest of the bread that I took from Jaymes and some of the water and started making my way to the Cornucopia. When I get there I crouch hidden by the bushes with a perfect view. After a few minutes I see Chad come in. He's an idiot! Doesn't he know the feast doesn't start until sundown. In his hand is my axe. This is my chance, this might be the only chance I get so I take it. I walk out from my hiding place in the bushes and watch as shock crosses his face before he controls it.

"So your still alive"

"Obviously" I respond with confidence.

He looks shocked that I'm not stuttering.

"Your weak!" he spits out with venom

With that I pulled out my knife and lunged at him. I could tell I caught him by surprise, which gave me an advantage. I pushed him back and stab him in the neck.

"Looks can be deceiving!"I tell him before he dies. Boom! I grab the axe and run back into the safety of the woods to wait for the feast to start.

It wasn't long before the hovercraft came and picked up Chad. I watched him be lifted up and I excepted to feel regret, but I didn't. All I felt was anger, anger at the person who forced me to do this and become a monster and angry at the people who were stopping me from getting home.

Finally the sun set and it was time to start the feast. I watched as the table rises and Cameron started running towards it. Then out of nowhere Missy runs out and stabs her in the shoulder. Cameron screams and slashes at her with her sword, missing her by inches. Missy then grabs the sword away from her and kills her with her own weapon.

Boom! Boom! While they were fighting Faye had snuck up behind them and stabbed Missy in the back with her trident. 2 dead, 2 left. I watch as Faye then runs up to the table, grabs as much food as she can shove into her backpack and runs off.

After a few more minutes Xavier runs up to the table. It seems like he had watched the show just like me. He apparently overlooked one minor detail;me.

When he stops at the table I sneak up behind him, raise my axe and plunge it deeply in his back. He crumbles to the ground half way in between taking a bite of a bagel. Boom!

There's only one person in my way now, and she won't stop me. I'm done hiding. I'm coming for you Faye.

* * *

**I think this chapter turned out pretty good and I'm proud of it :) Please tell me what you think!**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	14. Chapter 14 the Victor

**Chapter 14**

I followed the path that Faye made a few minutes before. I trekked through the woods, not letting my guard down for one second.

This is it, today one of us will become a victor and the other will die.

After a while I came to a clearing where Faye was waiting. When I walked out from the cover of the trees she looked shocked.

"You! I though it was going to be Xavier. I though he killed you out there!" she exclaims in confusion

"Well you thought wrong" I state in my normal, unstuttering voice.

When she still looks confused I laugh "You don't get it do you? I guess you never will"

I shrug, get a good grip on my axe and lunge at her. She looks a little shocked but brings her trident up just in time. She's able knock the axe out of my hand and just before she can stab me I pull my knife out and stab her in the wrist making her drop her trident. That gives me a second to grab my axe. I raise the axe above my head and fast as lightning I lodge my axe in her head. She falls to the ground in a heap. I watch as blood soaks through her platinum blood hair , turning her hair red. Boom!

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the winner of the 68th Annual Hunger Games, Johanna Mason!"

It's over! I did it! The reality that it's over seems to good to be true. The hovercraft comes down to pick me up I pass out as the hovercraft takes me out of the arena forever **(A.N Haha see what I did there)**

* * *

**There you go :) Johanna won who would have ever guessed :P Wow this is really short. Sorry.**

**Please comment I will update soon.**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	15. Chapter 15 Ending Interviews

**Chapter 15 **

When I finally wake up I see I'm in some sort of examination room with tubes connected to me. I rip them off and walk out into the hall. In the hall is Kashia, Blight, Platina and my prep team were waiting for me.

"Johanna! Look who joined the living again" Kashia says with a smile.

"Shut up Kashia" she looked offended.

Platina then reached over and touched my newly short hair "Why would you cut your hair It was so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

I swat her hand away "Dont touch me!" I spit back at her

"What happened to you Johanna?" Kashia asks in horror "You were so sweet"

"Yeah we'll it's called acting" I reply "Most of the time you talked I just want to punch you in the mouth" i add in a careless voice.

With that I turned to my prep team "Well don't we have to get ready for some stupid interview?"

They don't respond they just take me to get ready and this time it's silent, just the way I like it.

At the beginning of my prepping I told them that I better not be in anything frilly or girly and that I better look tough and i ended up happy with the result. I'm wearing a tight leather mini skirt with fish net tights, combat boots and a leather jacket. My now short hair is put up in to cool spikes and I have a smoky eye and dark lip. I look bad ass. Perfect.

Im then taken to the bottom of the stage where I will be lifted up on stage. Even from below I can here Ceaser warming up the crowd with cheesy jokes and then its my turn.

"Welcome our newest Victor from District 7, Johanna Mason!"

I feel my self start to be lifted up an I get ready. I put my hands on my hips and smile my most evil smirk. When the audience finally sees me they go crazy. I look way different from the last time they saw me. I go and walk over to Ceaser. He try's to shake my hand but I just ignore him and sit down.

"So Johanna you look much different from the last time we talked"he finally says trying to brush off my rudeness

"Obviously" I respond.

Unable to get a better answer out of me he changes the topic. "Ok Johanna, I'm going to be frank, I'm pretty sure no one expected you to be sitting here today"

I let out a cold laugh "You think i don't know that?I had people who straight out told me that i wouldn't make it"I flashed an evil smile to the camera, imagining Genevieve and the twins watching back home."But that was the plan" I finish

"Plan?" Ceaser asks

"Yes plan." I repeat as if talking to a five-year old "You don't honestly think anyone could be that pathetic and weak do you?" I let out another cold laugh.

"So it was all an act?"

"Duh" I respond smiling.

Ceaser weakly smiles now looking nervous, "So do you have anything you want to say to the people back home in District 7?"

I leaned forward menacingly to the camera, "I'm coming home now, so you should all prepare to regret all the things you said to and about me." I leaned back with a smile.

Ceaser was obviously at a loss for words and decides to cut my interview short, "Ok lets watch your video Johanna!"

Each year they cut together a video telling a different story. This year the story is of my "transformation" from a small weakling to a kick ass fighter. They showed me stalking the careers, poisoning Jaymes and taking out the careers one by one. By the end of the video I was truly frightening. That's probably why Ceasers jokes and laughter at the end seemed forced and fake.

Then President Snow came out and presented me with my crown. He placed the crown on my head, he smiled a creepy smile and I smelt roses and blood?

"Well Johanna I guess this is goodbye" Ceaser said faking sadness

"Oh don't worry Ceaser" I say with a smile "I'll be back to mentor next year and the year after that and the year after that..."I trail off and he looked nervous. Perfect.

* * *

**Just to clear up any confusion I plan on writing until at least the end of her Victory tour. Do you think I should write about her first year mentoring or her point of view at the 75th games? Tell me what you think!**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	16. Chapter 16 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 16

**Ok first I'm gonna take the time to say I'm so so sorry that is been ****FOREVER**** since I've updated! To be honest I forgot about this story until now. I don't know if anyone is still reading this story after such a long gap but if you are I'm really sorry!**

* * *

After the interview I went backstage to meet up with everyone. I was taken to my room and prepared for my coming home. My prep team just fixed up my makeup and hair, then left. All the time I was thinking about going home. I was looking forward to seeing Mia and Ian again, and for the first time in my life I was excited to see Genevieve and the twins. I couldn't wait to confront them about all the bad things they said to me when they thought I was going to die. Everyone who ever doubted me is going to regret it. It seems like my plan really has payed off.

I order food in my room like before, not because I have anything to hide anymore, I just really hate everyone out there.

It seems like forever but we finally make it back to District 7. Home. The idea of home a few days ago seemed foreign and far away,but now it's right in front of me. Ian and Mia are right in front of me.

I meet everyone in the front compartment and wait for the train to stop. I stand in from I the door as the train comes to a stop and prepare for them to open. After a minute they open and I see all of District 7 standing there waiting for me. I step off the train and stand in front of the cheering crowd. I cross my arms over my chest and put a wicked grin on my face. I'm pretty little so it was hard to see over the crowd so I couldn't find Mia, Ian or even Genevieve, the twins and my father. I didn't feel like socializing with the crowd so I walked towards the middle and the crowd parted like the Red Sea. I smirked and kept walking, but halfway through the crowd a girl stopped me. She was taller then me but she couldn't have been more then 15 or 16.

"What?" I asked annoyed that she had got in my way.

She looked scared for a minute but it quickly passed and she looked angry. All in one motion she raised her fist and swung at me, but my time in the arena

had easily prepared me or this. I grabbed her fist before it could make contact with my face and I pushed her to the ground. The crowd had gone completely silent.

"What the hell?!" I shouted at her.

Then the craziest thing happened. Ian ran forward and kneeled next to the girl, "Star are you okay?" He exclaimed.

He looked up at me and I was shocked to see he looked angry "Why did you do that Johanna?!"

"What! Me?" I was furious! "She's the one who came forward and attacked me! I've never seen her before in my life!"

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I barely held back an eye roll, I didn't even push her that hard. "You killed my brother" she said shakily.

Then I understood.

She had the same dark hair and piercing eyes as her brother, Chad. My face cracked for a moment but I quickly gained my composure,

"Well your brother was kind of an asshole" I said

With that I stormed past them and went to the only place I had ever felt safe, the woods.

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry that it's been so long. If you've stuck with me until now then thanks so much! I'll try and update again ASAP! **

**So tell me what you think of Johannas first time back home. Is it what you expected? **

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	17. Chapter 17 Breakdown

**Chapter 17**

After I was out of view of the crowd, I ran. I ran towards the woods and didn't stop until I was sure I was deep enough that I wouldn't be found. When I stopped I screamed into the sky trying to let out all my frustration. All it left me feeling was mentally drained. So I sat down next to a big tree and I started to cry. I cried for Ian who seemed to forget who his best friend is and for Star who watched her brother brutally murdered by someone she'll have to see everyday. I cried for my mother, where ever the hell she is and for my father who never really got over her. For little Mia because she had to watch her sister become a murderer, and for myself because I am a murderer.

The worst part of killing someone isn't the actual murder or even the fact that it will be on my conscience forever, it's the fact that I was okay with it. I could kill a kid with ease and I would do it again if I had to. I would have honestly done anything to have come out of that area alive. The Capital made me do it and I will forever hate them for it.

I wiped my tears and silently cursed myself. I'm stronger than this. I promised myself I wouldn't break and from now on no more crying. I was done feeling sorry for myself.

I got up and slowly started walking back to the district. As I made my way back to Kashia I put on a blank face. She seemed relieved to see me, but also slightly wary.

"Oh Johanna! Perfect! It's time to take you to your new home in the Victors Village!" She exclaimed dragging out the last syllable like she was trying to sell something to me.

"Whatever" I shrugged.

As she started walking she tried to push the crowd but they paid no attention to her. I pushed Kashia out of the way and started pushing my way through the crowd after a second they all parted for me again. It seems like they're all afraid of me. It's really no different from before. They use to ignore me now they're afraid of me. If you ask me this is better, at least this way they listen to me.

I gestured Kashia to go first "After you" I said in a mock polite voice.

She brushed herself off indignantly and shuffled forward glaring at the crowd the whole time. I held back my laughter, she looked ridiculous with her crazy outfit nobody could take her seriously.

I had seen Victors Village from a distance before while walking to work with Ian but I had never seen it up close. It's giant! There are 12 houses all lined up in a row. Obviously there's more houses than victors, because District 7 isn't a career district, but we do have a few victors. Kashia took me to house number 4, because I'm the fourth victor still alive right now.

"And lastly at number 3 is Blight!" Kashia told me. She must have been babbling on to me about the other victors who lived here, but I zoned off.

"Did you get all that?" She asked me sternly like she was telling me the most importent thing in the world.

"Yeah, yeah" I shrugged her off not really caring.

I opened the door to number 4 and turned to Kashia, "Uh see ya later. Bye."

Then I slammed the door in her face. I sighed glad to finally be rid of her. I mean I know it was rude but at this point I don't really care anymore. Then from somewhere in the kitchen I heard a scolding voice,

"Well that wasn't very nice was it Johanna?"

I jumped and turned around shocked at who I was seeing.

* * *

**Ooh a cliff hanger! Who do you think it is? Tell me your guesses of who it might be! :) Sorry it's kinda short I really wanted to do a cliff hanger :P**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! xoxo**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	18. Chapter 18 Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 18**

"Mom?" I exclaimed not believing who I was seeing "What are you doing in my house?!"

"What no hug for your mother?" She asked putting on her best fake smile.

She had lost a lot of weight, and her black hair that use to be shiny had lost its luster and now draped lifelessly to her shoulders. She had lost all her former beauty.

I just stood there. She frowned, "Your not very welcoming are you Johanna?"

"Welcoming? Why would I be welcoming to a women who left me 4 years ago." I said sarcastically

"I think you're overreacting" She said "I'm still your mother and you're still my daughter."

"I'm not stupid. Why are you really here?"

"Look I just need a place to stay and this place is perfectly big enough for the both of us."

Of course. She's always been like this. She only ever cared when someone had something to offer her.

"So now that I've won the Hunger Games I'm suddenly good enough for you am I? Well news flash mother," I said the word mother with contempt "take a good look in the mirror, because now, you're not good enough for me!"

During the whole time I was talking to her I subconsciously had moved towards her and had backed her up against the kitchen wall.

"Joey, be reasonable!" she tried to reason with me one last time. Her calling me Joey was my final breaking point. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and pointed it her,

"Get out!"

"Oh come on Johanna you wouldn't really stab your own mother would you?"

"Try me" I said menacingly

She scrambled towards the door and I threw the knife and it lodged its self in the wall an inch away from her head.

Who was she to show up right after I finally had something to offer. She is a gold digger and I've survived this long without a mother, so I'll be fine without her. But as much as I resented her for leaving us, it still hurt watching her go. I knew she is awful but there will always be a gaping hole where she use to be. It's been empty for a long time now and at this point I'm not sure if it will ever be filled.

* * *

What I had expected to be one of the greatest day of my life had turned out to be one of the worst. Ian seemed to hate me, I watched my mother leave again, I was attacked by the sister of a guy I killed and I still haven't even seen my sister yet. I missed Mia a lot while I was in the arena. Even though she's younger she never fails to make me feel better. I thought she would be the first to greet me at the train station but I didn't see her in the crowd which was strange because everyone supposed to greet the victor. I need to see her.

I left the Victors Village and started the walk to my old home. As I walked through the district everybody stopped what they were doing as I passed. Some shrinked back in fear, some stared at me with what seemed like respect and others glared at me with hate in their eyes. I'm guessing the third one were friends or family of Chad. They looked murderous but after the show this morning they all kept their distance.

When I got to my old house I didn't bother to knock I just let myself in. When I threw open the door Genevieve shrieked and dropped the apple she was eating. The twins ran to see what was happening and looked shocked to see me in the door.

"Johanna" Sebastian said "What are you doing here?" He sounded nervous

"What? I can't visit my great family?" I said sarcasticly with a smile.

"Look Johanna we didn't really mean what we said before" Genevieve said "We were um..kidding"

"So no hard feelings right?" Mayflower added hopefully

"I'm not stupid you know" I said "But lucky for you I'm not here for you right now. I'm here for Mia."

"Mia?" asked Genevieve"Don't you know? Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked

They all avoided eye contact.

"Tell me what!" I said raising my voice "Where is Mia?"I was starting to panic.

When it seemed like no one else was going to answer Mayflower sighed and turned towards me hesitantly,

"Mia is dead."

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect that did you haha ;) You met Johanna's Mom and you found out what happened to Mia. Poor Johanna. **

**I'm not completely happy with the best meeting between Genevieve, Mayflower, Sebastian and Johanna, but don't worry they'll get what they deserve...eventually.**

**I know that I'm not the best with grammar and punctuation so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta so I have to proof read it myself. **

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**~TeamKatniss7 **


	19. Chapter 19 Visiting a Friend

**Chapter 19**

It took a minute for what she said to sink in.

"Wha- No." I turned sharply towards them "You're lying!" I yelled "Mia isn't dead!"

"She's not lying" Said a voice from behind me.

I spun on my heel towards the voice. It was my father.

"What do you mean she's dead!" I exclaimed

"It was the first day of the games. After she saw you run away from the Cornucopia she burst into tears and ran out the door." My father explained "We couldn't find her and a couple of hours later her body was found. She had ran towards the river and must have fallen in"

"So let me get this straight" I said menacingly "You couldn't even watch after Mia for barley two days!"

"She's the stupid one who ran off and fell into the river!" Mayflower argued

"She's barely seven years old and the only person left to care for her was gone probably forever! None of you were ever remotely caring towards her. She had no one left."

"Good riddance if I do say so myself. She was nothing but a pest who ate all our food." Genevieve said matter of factly to my father.

Before anyone had the chance to react I grabbed the kitchen knife and threw it at Genevieve. I heard Mayflower, Sebastian and my fathers terrified screams before the knife grazed her shoulder and pinned her against the wall.

"I was this close to ending it all right now and you were this close to a knife through the heart. Next time I won't be as generous."

I left the house leaving Genevieve terrified and pinned to the wall.

* * *

Life is cruel. My sister died believing I was going to die. She'll never know I won and came come. She'll never know how much I miss her. The gaping hole in my heart is emptier than before. Seeing Mia was my last hope of filling it again. I'll never be whole again.

I wanted to cry so badly but I made a promise to myself that I was done crying. I was dying on the inside but on the outside I betrayed nothing.

In the short time I was away my life has been changed more then I ever imagined. I decided it was time I got answers. It's time I talked to Ian.

* * *

I walked to the familiar house. I had been there so many times it was practically ingrained in my mind. It felt strange knocking on the door, I usually just let myself in. Ian opened the door smiling but when he saw who it was I saw his happy expression change to a shocked one.

"Johanna! What are you doing here?"

"Woah tone down the excitement" I said sarcastically

"Sorry I was just expecting someone else"

"I figured that much" I said rolling my eyes and letting myself in.

When he closed the he turned to see me standing there with my arms crossed.

"Thanks for the warm greeting at the train station this morning."

"You shouldn't have jumped on Star like that. She's had it tough lately."

"Why do you keep defending her?" I exclaimed

"I love her"

Out of all the responses I had in mind that wasn't one of them.

"You what?!"

"I love her. We've been through a lot together over the last couple weeks"

I was about to respond with a snarky comment but I was cut off by a knock on the door. Ian opened to reveal Star.

"Speak of the devil" I grumbled

"Hi Ian!" She exclaimed. When she saw me the smile slipped right off her face. I seem to have that effect on people.

She stepped farther in the door way clinging on to Ian's arm like a scared child. Now that I had a better view I was able to make out her features better. She had long wavy chocolate-brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were exactly the same shade of dark brown as Chad.

She was pretty enough, but she didn't have a face that would easily stick out in a crowd. She was forgettable. No wonder i've never really seen her before.

She seemed both annoyed and wary when she mumbled to Ian, "What is she doing here?"

"I'm here to clean the bathrooms." I said sarcastically

"Are you here to see Ian?" She asked annoyed

"No duh Sherlock"

"Well he doesn't want to see you."

I smirked, "I didn't know you were speaking for him now"

If I knew anything about Ian is was he hated when people did anything for him. He was a lot like me.

"I can speak Star." He told her.

She looked down timidly, "Sorry"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. I pretended to gag and went to help myself to his hidden supply of candy in the cabinet.

"You can't just take that! It's his!"Star looked shocked

I just laughed, "You obviously don't know much about me."

Then I sobered up thinking about Mia.

I turned to Ian, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Even though it's my story and I'm writing it I really don't like Star. The more I write about her the more I dislike her. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter! I've been listening to Lana Del Rey the whole time I wrote it :) She's perfection!**

**I put a poll in my bio to see how long I should write this story. Please go check it out.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are like sponsor gifts to me ;)**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	20. Chapter 20 Confrontation

**Chapter 20**

Before Ian could respond Star cut in, "Um we sorta are about to go on a date now, so whatever you need to talk about can wait."

"This is more important."

"What could you possibly need to talk so urgently about?" She rolled her eyes

"You wouldn't understand"

"Well I'm staying anyways. I don't trust you alone with Ian."

I scoffed but when she didn"t look like she was leaving I turned to Ian.

"What happened to my sister?"

"Oh" He looked down awkwardly "You found out"

"Of course I found out!" I yelled "How could you possibly think I wouldn't?!"

"I knew you would find out but that didn't mean I wanted you to. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have a moment of peace"

"Well because my best friend didn't tell me, I had to find out from the person I hate the most."

"I'm sorry"

"You should be. Since I couldn't be there for her, I hoped at least you would be." I told him feeling no pity

"You're so out of line! It's not Ian's job to watch your sister. That's your families job." Star yelled at me

I smiled dryly without humor, "You obviously don't know much about my family."

"Why would I want to" She spit at me

"Star, stop" Ian told her trying to prevent a fight that they both know I would win

"No, it's fine" I told him

I turned back to Star, "You may not have cared enough to learn about my family, but I sure know a lot about yours. I do my research. While I was getting ready for the games I learned as much about my opponents as possible. While studying Chad I learned that you had an alcoholic father, who left when you were two. Your brother used that as his motivation for the games. The funny thing is I didn't even know he had a sister. It's almost like you don't exist."

By the look on her face I knew I had struck a nerve by talking about her family. She looked like she was going to breathe fire. I knew I had gone too far but I didn't care.

"How could you possibly know all that?!" She asked indignity

"I have my sources" I said slyly thinking about Blight. He really was an important part of my victory.

"Calm down Starie" Ian told her using a lame nickname "Come on Johanna give her a break."

I just stared blankly at him. Who does he think he is? He use to use a stupid nickname for me, but now he uses one for her. It's like we're totally different people. I don't even know him anymore.

"I should go" I told them

"Wait-" Ian started, but I cut him off

"Have fun on your _date_" For a split second my face betrayed all the mixed emotions I was feeling, but I quickly composed myself. I slammed the door as I left.

* * *

I made a short cut through the woods to avoid people on my way back to Victors Village. As soon as I got home I slumped against the wall and slid to the ground.

My world was slowly collapsing around me. Whenever I thought things couldn't get worse, they did. If only the Capital could see me know. The Brave Victor who outsmarted the other tributes was letting people walk all over her, again.

I looked up as I heard the door open. It was Blight. He looked at my place on the floor and then to the knife that was still in the wall from my mothers visit, "Rough day?" He asked

I laughed without humor, "You have no idea."

"It gets easier" He told me

I looked at him incredulously, "Really?"

"No, not really"

For the first time all day I laughed for real. Blight could make me laugh.

"Look" I said standing up "I never really got to thank you for your help in the games. So, thanks" I trailed off awkwardly

"You've never said thank you to anyone in your life, have you?"

I thought about it and I guess he's right. I never said thank you because I always did things for myself and there was never anyone for me to thank.

"Well' He said cutting off my thoughts "I'm always one house over if you need anything, but try not to"

I laughed. I guess I do have one friend left, one friend in a big group of enemies.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done! Thank you so much for reading. I really had fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Please review! Every review really means a lot to me. **

**Tell me your opinions on Star and Ian. Do you think they deserve eachother or do you still think Ian and Johanna should be together?**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	21. Chapter 21 Pattern

**Chapter 21**

It was a restless night of sleep. I kept walking up with nightmares and my head full of too many thoughts. I told myself I wouldn't cry myself to sleep, like a loser, over a stupid boy. But I had a feeling that even if I wanted to cry that I couldn't.

After tossing and turning for hours I gave up. I pulled some boots on over my pajama pants and slipped into the darkness of the night. I wasn't planning on going anywhere specific but I somehow had subconsciously led myself to the place I had avoided. Mia's Grave. I knew that having the grave right there in front of me would make everything to real. I didn't want to except that fact that my little sister was really dead and that I had failed her.

Her gravestone was simple. All it said was Mia Mason, Age 7. Placed very carefully on the ground in front of it was one simple white rose. Her favorite flower.

* * *

I don't know exactly what time I left the cemetary, but by the time I got back I didn't want to go back to sleep. I was used to barely sleeping so I was able to function with little sleep.

Movement was one way I let out some of my frustration so I pulled on a pair of shorts and a sports bra and went out for a run. I got some strange looks from the people in town probably because I was jogging at 5 in the morning wearing barely any clothes, but I didn't care.

I soon developed a pattern, I would sleep for a couple of hours at night then I would visit Mia's grave. In the morning I would go for a run and each time I would push myself harder. After running I would spend the day either exploring the forest or with Blight or just locking myself in the house avoiding people.

One day my pattern was interrupted. I was taking my morning run when I literally bumped into someone. I was about to apologize when I saw who it was. Of course it was Star.

"Watch where you're going!" She growled. Then she looked down at the sports bra and small shorts I was wearing and she made a face, "Put some clothes on."

"I really don't know what your problem is. I know you just lost your brother and all but I still don't think it gives you the right to act this way. You're not the only one who's lost someone."

When she didn't respond I gave up, "Whatever" I scoffed.

"I haven't seen you around in a while" She smirked pretending she didn't hear what I said "Are you still sulking?"

"Why would I be sulking?" I rolled my eyes

"Because I have Ian" She laughed "You should just give up. I've won."

I thought back to the stories my mother used to read me when I was younger and I smirked, "I guess you've never read fairytales, because news flash, I win. Have fun while it lasts, _Starie_ "

I left her standing there glowering while I continued my run.

* * *

My peaceful pattern only lasted for a couple of weeks though because it was almost time for the Victory tour. I've tried to forget about the games at get back to my normal life and going on the tour is the last thing I want to do. It's the Capitals way of showing is that it's never really over. I've won the games and I'm still not free.

When the day of the tour finally arrived I was less than thrilled. Insted of walking up and going in my run I was woken by my prep team knocking on my door. The only good thing is their still afraid of and this time I don't have to pretend to not like them. While they ripped all the hair off my body I glared at them the whole time. By the time they were done I was ready to rip all of their heads off.

When they were done I was pretty happy with the outfit I was given. It wasn't _that_ bad. I was wearing a black dress that flowed to my knees and green heels. They had also painted green vines and leaves up my arms and I had vines woven into my short choppy hair. I had dark lipstick on and black winged eyes. As the last touch I had a black choker necklace with a skull on it. They were able to combine District 7 into my outfit as well as my own dark intimating look.

I went outside where I met Kashia and Blight.

"You look great!" Kashia exclaimed. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready to get this over with." I told her

"Close enough. Lets go!"

I followed Kashia, Blight and my Prep Team to the Train Station where the whole District was waiting for me again.

As I loaded the train looking out over District 7 I felt an extreme sense of Deja Vu, except this time I'm not leaving to go fight to the death, I'm about to face the families of the people I killed. This might be even worse.

* * *

**Wow I had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm not sure if I like how it turned out, but oh well.**

**Thanks so much for everyone who's reviewed this story, it really means a lot! Please keep giving me your feedback, it's very helpful :)**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**~TeamKatniss7**


	22. Chapter 22 District 12

**Chapter 22**

**So sorry for such a long wait! I've been super busy with school and I've had no motivation to write. But its Summer now so I'll try to write more often again**

* * *

The inside of the train still looked the same, but the atmoshere was a lot different. No one was tense or worring anymore, we've already won. Theres nothing left to worry about. I just wanted to get the Victory Tour over. I don't want to face the families of the kids that died. The parents of all the people who died will have to look up at me knowing that it could've been their kid standing there. I killed all of those kids, even the ones that I didn't personally kill. By just living I killed them.

I quickley cleared that thought from my head. I've spent to long beating myself up about something I couldn't help. I didn't have a choice. They shouldn't blame me for what I couldn't help. It's the Capital who they should blame for the death of their kids. I'm not going to feel anymore remorse.

* * *

District 12 was the first stop on our victory tour. It didn't take us that long to get there since we were only coming from District 7. We arrived a couple hours after getting on the train.

My entire team pushed me to the front of the train and formed a sort of semi-circle around me. As the doors slowly opened we simultaneously moved out on to the Platform. We were then directed to the Justice Building of District 12 by a small group of peacekeepers.

We barley had a second to relax once we were inside the Justice building, because a second later I heard music and the entrance doors swung open. Kashia gave me a small nudge and I walked out the door and faced the entire District.

The second we were in view of District 12 I wish I were back inside the Justice Building. I looked into a sea of darked haired people who looked like they had it way tougher than I did. District 12 was the poorest district of them all. Compared to some of them my life looked like a entire district was clapping for me but as I looked down over the crowd I could see the hate in everyone's stormy grey eyes. I wish they would understand that I didn't choose this for myself. This wasn't the fate I would've asked for. I didn't have a choice.

So many different emotions swirled through my head as I walked down towards the Mayor but I didn't let my face betray anything. There was no way I would let these people know I wasn't a heartless killer. Without my fear factor I had nothing.

Once I reached the Mayor Undersee, the mayor of District 12, he shook my hand and gave me forced smile. He then started the customary speech about the victor, but I didn't feel like listening. As he spoke my eyes wandered to the place I had been avoiding, the family's table. I didn't really remember the District 12 tributes so I didn't feel much guilt. It sounds harsh, but it's better for everyone if I try to not feel anything.

At the end of the mayor's speech a little girl came forward with flowers for me. She was a little blond girl probably around the age of ten, wearing a pretty dress. She had a beautiful gold mockingjay pin attacked to her dress. If I had to guess I would say she was one of the richer inhabitants of District 12, maybe even the mayors daughter. Lucky girl. She probably didn't understand how hard the other people in this district had it.

After the mayor gave his speech the victor was customarily supposed to then make a speech to the other districts, but what was I supposed to say? _Sorry I killed your kids. See you next year! _I don't think that would be very appropriate, so I decided to pass up on the speech. With one final nod to the district I was back inside the Justice Building.

One district down 11 more to go.

* * *

**There you go! The start of Johanna's Victory tour! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Did you guys notice I put in Madge Undersee into it a little? Thats a little foreshawdoing to when Johanna finally learns about Katniss. Since Johanna won the 68th Hunger games this would be 6 years before Katniss and Peeta were reaped so they would be about 10 right now :)**

**Please Reveiw! Reviews are like sponsor gifts to me! They keep me motavated to write. **

**xoxo**

**~TeamKatniss7**


End file.
